


Cornerstones

by alloverthemoon



Series: City of Stars [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I mean there definitely will be more pairs, I'm just not very sure, M/M, Prostitute AU, for now
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 在英国留学的葡萄牙大学生埃里克戴尔从一场糟糕透顶的社交活动中逃了出来，然后在地铁上遇到了一个陌生人。





	Cornerstones

**Author's Note:**

> 一切如Tag所示。  
> 是个站街文，站街AU，请不能接受的朋友千万不要往下看。往下看了，就，就不要挂我了。  
> 我不拥有现实中的任何人物或者是英格兰队，一切只是我的想象。  
> 很明显会有车啊就（如果没有也……）  
> 理论上是个阿戴尔文。  
> 标题即BGM，所以为什么我写个站街文要用这个BGM（？？？？  
> 不要被误导了，伦敦的夜晚其实没有星星。应该没有吧，反正我从来没看见过。

Eric注意到地铁上坐在他对面的男孩在看他。

他抬头看了一眼对方，那人戴着一副金边眼镜，似乎只是平光的装饰品。他靠着地铁座最右侧的一方坐着，一只手托着自己的下巴，眨着双眼，目光毫不避讳地穿透过那两片小巧的圆镜望向Eric。

Eric不知道该怎么办，于是他只能低下头去，开始接着浏览手机里的旧照片，并且感叹自己怎么就没在手机里下几个不要网就可以玩的小游戏。然而，不知道是出于纯粹的好奇心，还是如他自己不愿意承认的那样，他其实也被自己对面的这个棕色肤色的男孩吸引，因此才会忍不住又抬起头来，朝他看了几眼——

出乎他意料的是，那个男孩不仅没有移开目光，反而是更加光明磊落地盯着他看。抬头的一瞬间，Eric的视线正好撞上对方的。然后他看到那个男孩笑了一下。

他或许只是在看我背后。Eric想。因此他又低下头去。

但是地铁还在行驶，他的心里泛起了奇怪的情绪。他像是想要求证什么一样，终于第三次抬起了头，而那个男孩——还在看他。

他眨了眨眼，嘴角翘起，眼睛因为浅笑的缘故稍稍勾起，透出一股迷离而诱人的神色。Eric眨了眨眼，自觉有点尴尬。

行吧。他想，下意识地将左腿搭到了右腿上，如果他来找我要手机号，我就给他。

但我是不会主动的。Eric确认，他是不会主动在地铁上对着陌生人搭讪的，就算那个陌生人诱人得像是歌帝梵橱窗里出售的糖果一样也不行。

他瞥了一眼对面的电子屏，他的站点到了，而对面的男孩似乎还不愿意行动。他叹了口气，那也许——

然后他就站了起来，Eric心脏立刻乱了一拍，他眨了眨眼，然而那男孩却是朝着地铁门口走去，Eric这才意识到地铁停站了。地铁门唰地打开，他也连忙抓起身边的包跳下了地铁，然后他看见那个穿着黑色短外套和破洞紧身牛仔裤的男孩走向地铁闸机，朝着出口走去，很快地消失在夜色里了。

Eric并没有追上去。虽然他有一点后悔。他本来想，如果他们正好在一站下的话，他就过去要他的手机号码。但他今晚是没有这个机会了。

其实说来也没什么。Eric背上双肩包，一边刷卡出站一边想。他并不是那种孤独缺爱的类型，他有一大堆朋友，家里还有两条狗（尽管他们现在都不在他身边就是了）。而一般情况下，他也不会对这种偶然的邂逅，或是路边的艳遇感到格外上心。他更喜欢和熟悉的人，比如朋友之类的人谈恋爱，日久生情。只是今晚实在是个特例。

他揉了一把自己还湿漉漉的头发，一边感叹幸好自己今天穿了一身防水衣。从头顶倾泻如注的啤酒除了毁掉了他的发型以外也没真的造成他什么损失。但他今晚心情确实不好，格外想要别人的关怀。因而他才会有那个念头。

但是现在说这些都没有用了。顶着一头麦芽味饮料在寒风中走路的感觉可没那么好。他想，很快遗忘了刚才的那个小插曲。他现在只想着赶紧回到家，洗个澡，擦干衣服再好好地睡上一觉，希望明天又能是崭新的一天。伴随着这样的想法，他稍稍地加快了一下脚步。地铁站离他家还是多少有一点距离，随着温度的下降，这段路变得越来越难走了。Eric把拉链拉到领口，又戴上风帽，低着头。他一边走着一边盘算回家的距离。

命运的岔口就在此时出现了。

在等绿灯的时候，他稍稍犹豫了一下，没有走平时回家的那条大路。而是出于好奇和抄近路的想法，走了一条之前从没走过的小巷子。

巷口是一家可以直播WWE的酒吧，光是路过他就能听见里面传来的喝酒胡闹和呐喊助威的声音，昏黄的灯光从磨砂玻璃上幽暗地透出来。Eric低着头，快步穿过扭曲的小径。墙边陷下去好多楼梯，都是通向建筑在地下室里的店铺。那儿有香水店，烟草店，墨西哥餐厅和汉堡店。红红绿绿的招牌贴在墙上，配合着大大小小的箭头指示着店铺的入口。而就在前面拐角的地方，在一片建筑搭建的绿棚下，站着一堆在寒风中依然坚持着只穿一条半透明的丝袜或是破洞牛仔裤，纹身从上半身的毛料外套里蜿蜒地露出来，眉骨上还有几个小钉的男男女女。Eric只想着快速通过，直到他觉得自己仿佛看见了什么熟悉的东西。本来已经走出去好几部的他猛地停下脚步，转回身来，望着那个大绿棚。

只见停放着的自行车旁边，有个黑白混血的男孩，戴着一副金框眼镜。身上是黑色的短外套，里面穿了一件透视的纱衣。双腿比直又纤细，套在一条剪了好几个破洞的牛仔裤里。左手点着一支烟，正偏着头，听他身边的那个穿着白色T恤和牛仔外套的金发男孩讲话，然后呼哧呼哧地笑出声来。Eric又盯着他看了一会儿，直到确定了他就是他想的那人。

五分钟前那个地铁上的陌生人就是他。

然后Eric犹豫了一下，他不知道该做什么了。他没预料到事情会有这样的发展。因为他现在其实只想回家，除了回家以外什么都不想做——今晚实在不是个适合艳遇的夜晚。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，衣服也不大好看。他可没有心思去在吹着冷风的大街上搭讪一个并没在落单的陌生人。

可是另外一种力量却又在冥冥之中攫住了他的双脚，让他不能挪动半分，让他幻想着自己正在朝着那个男孩走去，拍了拍他的肩膀，说“我们是不是在哪儿见过？”显得风趣又自信。一整冷风吹过，他连忙回到现实来。意识到他其实还站在石砖路上的同一个地点，望着绿色的大棚，心里如同有个钟摆一样来回不定。

这样吧。他低头看了一眼手机。等五分钟。

如果五分钟后，他不离开这里，我就去找他。

Eric也不知道自己是希望这五分钟快一些还是慢一些。他确实停下来想了好几次“等等，你这是在干什么？”但很快他又想，不过五分钟而已，没什么的。他盯着那个棕色皮肤的少年，黑色的卷发修得长短正好，让人想摸一摸看看是不是如同店里摆的那种泰迪熊一样的手感。黑色的外套短得太过，下半身的曲线完全展现了出来。他说话的声音不小，带着很浓的英国腔。那是Eric所不熟悉的东西——他虽然是个英国人，但他知道这个学期开始，还没在英国待过一分钟。他在葡萄牙长大，更熟悉那儿的温热天气和风情。而眼前的这一切，都不是他所了解的，但却对他有着不该有的吸引力。

他又低头看了一眼手机，已经过去六分钟了。

好吧，他想。看来是命运决定要这么做了。

于是他收起手机，暖了一下自己冰凉的双手，缓缓地走了过去。他听清了那个男孩说的话，他的嗓音挺可爱的，Eric想，像超市里卖的小糖块。他身边那个金发男孩似乎比他还高一点，有着两条漂亮的、充满力量的大腿，柔软的头发打理得干净整齐，在额前旋成一个猫王式的刘海。Eric咽了咽口水，不知道自己插入别人对话的行为是否正确，但他还是决定这么做了。他清了清嗓子，发出一点在这个夜晚里足以惊动散步的鸽子的动静。果然，那个男孩停下来了，从他的金发同伴那儿转过了脸，望向声音的来源地。

嗨，Eric张开嘴，他本来打算这么说的，我们是不是在哪儿见过？

“哦！”一个像糖块一样的声音突然钻进了他的脑海，眼前的男孩站直身子，微笑着望着他，“是你！”

啊，这可就难办了。

“我刚才还和我的朋友聊到你。”他脸上和声音里都带着笑意，咯咯地又抽了一口烟，“我没想到我还能看到你，你是——你是来这里吃饭？这儿有家很好吃的韩国餐馆。”

“哦，不是。我——”Eric被对方的健谈给噎住了，他没想到对方开启对话的方式居然如此的自然，如此的……亲热，“其实我住这里。”

“你住这里？”那个男孩明显惊到了，“哇——我，我一直都在这儿，以前可没看见过你。”  
“我以前走另一条路，今天是第一次来。”Eric干笑了两声，试图转移话题，“说真的，我也没想到——居然——居然还能看见你。”

“我也没想到。”黑发的男孩嘴角翘起，眼睛里带着迷人的笑意，“那想必是命运让我们相遇了，看来我今晚注定要认识你。”

是啊，Eric在心里想道，我也是这么想的。

“啊——我的意思其实是……”Eric咬着嘴唇，试图组织一下语言，“我其实是想来问，你能不能……”

说到这份上，他已经掏出了他的手机。

“……给我你的电话号码。”

天啊，我一定听起来像个外国人。Eric想，他知道自己的葡萄牙口音还没有完全褪去。所以很多人经常误认他是西班牙人或者葡萄牙人。但他也一度觉得自己是个葡萄牙人来着，所以这并没什么问题。而就在他还在想这个的时候，那个男孩已经抽完了手头的烟，把烟头在冰冷的铁栏杆上灭掉。接过他的手机，熟练地输入了一串号码。

“谢谢。”Eric笑了笑，然后看了一眼手机里的备注“Bami”

“实际上——”Bami吸了吸鼻子，伦敦冬日的寒风终于开始让他觉得冷了，“如果你想的话，我就住在这下面，我们可以下去聊。”

Eric其实想说不了，我还要回家洗澡，我明天还要写下星期截稿的论文。可是这个男孩的邀请听起来过于具有诱惑力，让他一时半会儿找不到足够坚决的说辞和语句来提出拒绝。

“或者说，你想去你家？”Bami撇了撇头看着他，“你家不就在这附近么——你要是想的话，我不介意去你那儿。”

Eric突然感觉有什么东西在他心里散开了。

“好啊。”他就这么应了下来，“那，你现在跟我回去？”

“没问题。”Bami点了点头，从身后的桌子上抓起一堆像是钥匙之类的东西。他身边的金发男孩突然开始噗噗地笑了起来。

“某人今晚可真走运呢。”

“闭嘴，约翰。”

“你好歹有活干了。”叫约翰的男孩也抽完了自己的烟，把烟头扔进盛着热红酒的杯子里了，“来，走之前亲我一下。”

Bami转过身子，在对方冻得泛红的脸颊上落下一个吻。然后笑着推了一下他，才转过身来面对Eric：

“走吧，你家在哪儿？”

Eric抬起脚朝着自己家的方向走去，然而他却隐隐约约地觉着，今晚不会是个平凡的夜晚。


End file.
